This study will attempt to determine if moderate amounts of fructose added to a natural mixed meal is deleterious to diabetic patients. Blood for glucose lactic acid, uric acid, lipids, lipoprotein and apoprotein will be obtained at 0, 3, 6, 9 and 12 months. Meal tolerance test with simultaneous determination of glucose turnover rates (D-3)H-3 glucose technique) will be performed at 0, 6, and 12 months.